dcfandomcom-20200222-history
The Flash Vol 2 214
Wonder Girl interrogates Monsieur Mallah. They are attempting to find teleporters like Warp who is in the brotherhood with Mallah. They are also searching for fire-starters so Plasmus is of interest as well due to his involvement with the brotherhood. The superheroes all discuss who's identities are public and become increasingly concerned for their safety. Wally tried to fight it, but breaks down and asks Nightwing for help in finding Linda Park. Nightwing calls in a favor to Oracle to help. At the headquarters of the Keystone City Police Department, Jared Morillo and Fred Chyre discuss how Wally came in and admitted he made a mistake with the brake valve on Ashley Zolomon's car, causing her accident. While many stand up for Wally, the captain says they need to keep investigating since Linda Park is a missing person. At the Justice League Watchtower, Wally gets testy with the Justice League members and blames them for worrying that their own minds had been messed with. Green Arrow pulls Wally aside and says they might have made a mistake, but Wally need to admit he was just as worried that if his identity had still been public he would have been worried about Linda. Wally heads to see Iris Allen, who has Kid Flash glued to her hip for protection. Iris tells Wally she knew all along. She asks if Oliver gave him the secret. Wally speeds over to Star City and Oliver gives him an envelope that he had saved to give to Wally when he found out the truth about Dr. Light. The envelope contains a request from Barry to Wally. Wally begins reading the letter, "Dear Wally..." The Rogues are in the middle of the heist discussing Sue Dibny's death. Captain Cold says to send flowers to Sue Dibny and leaves in the middle of the heist as he lost his appetite. He tells the others he doesn't want the Rogues to be involved in this at all. They have enough on their hands with the FBI going after Mirror Master. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * ** ** ** ** ** * * * Antagonists: * * * * * ** ** Other Characters: * * Ashley Zolomon * Brotherhood of Evil ** Plasmus ** Warp * Central City Police Department * Chronos * FBI * Ira West * Jean Loring * Justice Society of America ** Hawkgirl ** Jay Garrick ** Stargirl * Lian Harper * Linda Park * Merlyn * Mister Miracle * Oracle * Rainbow Raider * Ravager * The Spectre * Sue Dibny * Suicide Squad * Superman * Wintergreen * Wonder Woman Locations: * ** *** ** ** *** ** ** Belle Reve * ** Items: * * * Bat-Signal Vehicles: * | Notes = This is a tie-in issue for Identity Crisis event. It is recommended to read , , and first. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}